Out of Control
by Fox Lily
Summary: Voldemort has been defeated, his family are safe. Surely that means that everything is over now? Or not. Harry knew that nothing in his life would ever go smoothly. With a new school year, an unexpected family member and some new abilities, Harry is most certainly in for a shock. Creature-Fic. Slash. DMHP. Father!Snape. More info and pairings inside.
1. Chapter 1

Voldemort has been defeated, his family are safe. Surely that means that everything is over now? Or not. Harry knew that nothing in his life would every go smoothly. With a new school year, an unexpected family member and some new abilities, Harry is most certainly in for a shock. Creature-Fic. Slash. DMHP. Father!Snape.

* * *

This fic will follow canon apart from a few small changes. Firstly, Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Severus, Tonks and Fred did not die. The fic is set in Harry's 8th year at Hogwarts and will focus on him coming into his magical inheritance and his relationships along the way (which will not be canon). It will also deal with the aftermath of the war and what Harry will do next. This is only the second Harry Potter fic I have ever written and the first was a good few years ago so I hope that you will all try and be gentle with me. Constructive criticism is welcome and I like to know where I am going wrong, however, I will not tolerate people leaving reviews simply to flame. That will not help me with my writing and I will simply ignore them. I really hope you enjoy this first chapter, hopefully people will like it and if so, I will keep writing :)

Pairings: DMHP, RWHG, GWBZ, NLLL, THPP, SBRLSS.

Warnings: Slash, at some point this may get graphic, Swearing, possibly depression/anxiety issues.

Disclaimer: The characters and world are quite obviously not mine but I shall put this here anyway. However, the plot line of this fic is of my invention as are any OC's/explanations.

* * *

Chapter One

Cold, why was it so damn cold?

He had spent most of the night so far thrashing around, eventually throwing off the covers as he was so hot but now, now his teeth were chattering and no amount of blankets could help.

Harry shivered violently under the covers as memories began to assault his mind. He saw Cedric dying, his mother screaming, Sirius falling towards the veil…

He sat bolt upright, chest heaving. No, that one didn't happen. True enough, Sirius had fallen towards the veil but something, call it dumb luck, had stopped him falling through it and he had drifted to one side instead.

Harry raised shaking heads and ran them through his hair. Why couldn't he calm down? Taking deep breaths, he laid back down in his swear-soaked sheets. Grimacing, he fumbled on his bedside table for his wand and muttered a quick cleaning charm. It left the sheets a little starched but it was better than them being wet.

Sighing, he ran a hand over his eyes and closed them again, willing himself to fall asleep. This had happened so much recently. He had never slept all that well, it was certainly hard to when you lived in a cupboard but this was bordering on ridiculous.

Taking deep breaths, Harry thought about the upcoming months, rather than dwelling on the previous ones. A shiver ran down his spine and he furiously concentrated on the idea of Hogwarts and his friends.

He had been alone for the entire summer. Of course, it's not like they hadn't wanted to come and see him, it was more the fact that Harry just didn't want to see anyone at all. They had all gone through horrible things during the war on Voldemort but dying really took the cake.

For a moment, he had been glad. Harry had been sorry of course, he didn't want to have to fail the prophecy and leave the wizarding world to be conquered by Voldemort but at the same time, he had felt free.

No responsibilities, no judgment upon him for not 'doing the right thing'. No, he had been free of pain, of commitment and he even thought that the might see his parents again.

Of course that all came crashing down rather quickly when he found himself on his back in the forbidden forest, with none other than Narcissa Malfoy crouched over him and Hagrid sobbing in the distance. After he breathed that one fateful word, "Yes", he was given a second chance and second chance did he take.

In fact, the defeat of Voldemort himself was over rather quickly. It was climatic, of course, as it was meant to be, but quick at least. Still, one doesn't kill the most famous evil wizard of his generation everyday and, unfortunately, his fame had only escalated.

As much as he tried to foster the praise onto others, everything just seemed to fall on deaf ears. No one cared that Neville had killed the snake, that Dumbledore had destroyed the ring, Hermione the cup and Ron the locket. No, Harry was the hero and that was that.

So he had stayed away. Away from prying eyes and ears, away from prying quills. He had barely left the house in Grimmauld Place, apart from to get food and any supplies that he needed. Even then, he would leave under heavy glamours.

Harry still had a subscription to the Daily Prophet, even if he had no Hedwig to bring it to him. That thought alone caused a sharp pain in his chest almost every time the paper was delivered. Hedwig had been more than just his pet. She was his friend and often the only one he had to talk to for months on end when Dumbledore abandoned him to the Dursleys each summer.

The thought made him grit his teeth. Dumbledore. Now there was another mystery that needed delving into. Harry opened his eyes and rolled over, groaning as he saw that it wasn't even midnight yet.

He sighed and rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling. Dumbledore had not died when Snape's curse had hit him; instead he had gone into hiding, hoping to weaken Tom by making him act more arrogantly.

Harry's hands curled into fists as he gripped the covers harshly. It seemed that all Dumbledore was good at, was running away. He had abandoned him. Left him in the one place where he would have been hated above all others.

Vernon had delighted in making him do the household chores. Even when he was a tiny child, he was still told to make breakfast. It didn't matter if he hurt himself whilst doing it, no one would care anyway. Harry learnt from a very young age, that there was no point in crying and if he did cry, it was likely that he would be smacked and locked in his cupboard with no food.

The Dursleys never truly beat him but they definitely were not fussed about giving the child a good smack if he misbehaved. Consequently, Harry grew up short and skinny, starved of affection and just starved in general. He grit his teeth again and breathed in harshly through his nose, trying to calm down.

Scrubbing his hands across his face, he tried once more to think of the good things, of Hogwarts but all he succeeded in doing as cringing all over. For now the stares would be worse, everyone would think he was some kind of God or worse, the next Dark Lord.

As soon as the war was over, Wormtail was captured and the ministry were forced to given Sirius a full pardon. As a celebration, Remus had taken him away for a much needed holiday. Harry didn't begrudge him in the slightest; it just would have been nice to see him both tomorrow. They had fallen into that routine of essentially being his parents. They never acted like they were trying to take over from his mum and dad but he knew how much they cared for him and that was nice.

They sent letters, from whatever hot country they were in, checking up on him and making sure he was eating. He responded cheerfully, advising them that he was fine and that he couldn't wait to go back to Hogwarts. In reality, he was quite far from fine but he had been a bother all of his life and he was not about to launch all of his issues on his newly freed dogfather and his… well, whatever Remus was to him. Harry tried not to think about that too much.

He hoped that they were not getting the prophet where they were as all of the headlines recently were about him. HARRY POTTER, OUR SAVIOR. This was at first of course, after a while they started changing to. WHERE IS HARRY POTTER? And THE BOY WHO LIVED TO HIDE.

Essentially, they thought he had become a hermit and from Hermione and Ron's increasingly worried letters, they thought so too. However, all he really had to do was mention that he needed some time to recover from the war and they backed off immediately. It was a pretty touchy subject and whilst he hated throwing it in their faces, he just wanted to be left alone.

He sighed and suddenly his body tensed up, the horrible freezing feeling was back and Harry began to shiver once more. He felt colder and colder and his teeth were chattering so hard that he thought they might break. His feet began to ache and the feeling crept up his legs and into his hips and waist. The ache intensified until Harry was biting his lip to not make a sound. Suddenly, the ache turned into burning and he screamed. It felt like there was liquid fire in his veins, burning him from the inside out. He failed around, grabbing for his wand and he knocked over the alarm clock instead. With a final shudder, Harry slipped into blessed unconsciousness, all while the clock on the floor flashed 00:00.

* * *

So there we have it, I hope you guys enjoyed it. If you did, leave me a review to let me know ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Was really surprised to wake up this morning with a couple of reviews already, thanks so much. It means a lot to know that people like it so far. So, whilst I still have 'new story muse', I have written another chapter for you all, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Two

With a scream, Harry almost launched himself into a sitting position. He ran his hands across himself, heart pounding as though he had run for miles. Sweating and shaking, he managed to eventually garner that he seemed okay. Nothing was broken, no one was dead and there were no Dark Lords lurking within his mind.

Breathing deeply, he lay back down and closed his eyes. Calming down was a good idea right now; there was no need to give himself a heart attack at the age of 18. His eyes flew open again. He was legally an adult in both wizarding and muggle society now. Allowing himself a small grin, he decided to get up and make the most of the day.

Harry sat up again and stretched. Frowning lightly, he moved to the edge of the bed. Something seemed different about him. Shrugging it off as just a lack of sleep, Harry stood up and immediately crashed to the floor.

Cursing in pain, he moved into a sitting position and glared at his legs. Was it him or did they seem… closer than usual? Shaking his head, he grabbed he side of the bed and stood up on unsteady legs. He frowned again, something definitely wasn't right here.

After giving his legs and good shake, he took a few steps. Satisfied that he wasn't going to fall over again, he walked into the bathroom. He glanced at the mirror and froze.

"Well sweetie, you're looking different, aren't you? Can't say it's a bad look though."

At that moment, Harry did what any sensible 18 year old would. He screamed, loudly and fell into a dead faint, the last thought on his mind being 'did my mirror just try and flirt with me?'

PAGE BREAK

Sirius felt refreshed. Well, it was more than that really. Even after he had escaped from Azkaban, he was still a wanted man; there was still a horrible feeling of confinement weighing on his shoulders. But now, now he just felt free.

He grinned lazily at Remus as they arrived on the doorstep of number 12 Grimmauld Place. His heart thudded as his lover gently smiled back it him. It didn't matter how many years it had been, how much time they had spent apart, he still loved Remus like he did when they were teenagers.

"Oh Rem, Harry is gonna be shocked to see us today!"

They had told the young brunet that they would be gone for quite a while and whilst Harry was obviously upset about them missing his birthday, he had wished for them to have a wonderful time and not to worry about him.

Sirius snorted to himself, as if he was going to miss the pup's 18th birthday!

He opened the door to number 12 with a flourish, his mouth opening to shout that they were home, when he was cut off by a rather unmanly scream. Sirius darted a glance at Remus who already dropped their bags and had his wand steadily held out in front of him. Nodding at his mate, he did the same and they crept up the stairs towards Harry's room.

Finding it empty, they cautiously moved toward the attached bathroom and gently pushed open the door. Sirius let out a sigh of relief when he saw no one but Harry in the bathroom but his brow was still furrowed and he did a quick diagnostic spell over Harry was Remus did the same for the house itself.

"No essence of dark magic Pads, is Harry alright?"

Frowning, Sirius ran his wand down the length of Harry's body. Something wasn't quite right here. Harry appeared to have fainted but other than that he was in perfect health. In fact, his health was exactly that, perfect. He gently rolled Harry over and gasped. He knew something was different.

"Rem! Remus, get over here"

His tone immediately caused Remus to quickly move across to the pair; as soon as he got a look at Harry's face he pointed his wand at him and harshly woke up him.

"Rennervate!"

Harry woke up with a gasp, nearly knocking Sirius out with how quickly he sat up. Quickly though, he realized something was wrong when he found a wand between his eyes. Said wand being attached to a rather angry looking werewolf.

"State your name".

Harry was bewildered, what on earth was going on here?

"Remus wha-"

He was cut of by Remus moving forwarded and growling at him, the wand nearly poking him in the face now.

"State. Your. Name."

He gulped and stammered out his name.

"Harry James Potter."

"What is your patronus form?"

Harry looked across at Sirius who was glaring at him as well. Taking a deep breath, he answered him.

"A stag."

Remus's grip on his wand slackened a little but he still kept his aim steady.

"What do you call your patronus?"

Harry sagged in relief; there were very few people who knew the answer to this.

"Prongs."

Sighing, Remus lowered his wand and Sirius pounced on him.

'Merlin pup! We didn't know who you were!"

Harry frowned as he hugged his dogfather back.

"What are you talking about?"

Sirius and Remus exchanged worry glances. Remus held out a hand out to pull Harry up.

"I think you'd better take a look for yourself."

Harry accepted the help and shakily stood up, turning around he looked in the mirror and nearly fainted again. No wonder they had though he was an intruder. He raised a shaky hand and ran it through his now shoulder length hair. Gone was he unruliness and though it wasn't smooth and sleek it looked like it could be manageable. His eyes, they were huge! Still green but they seemed enormous in his now petite looking face. His cheekbones were sharper and higher, making his eyes look more of an almond shape. He ran a hand across his skin. It was baby soft and without a blemish in sight. His complexion was creamy and smooth; all in all he looked _pretty._

He whirled around frantically.

"Merlin! What the hell has happened to me?!"

Sirius came forward and hugged him again and Harry realized that when before he was nearly the same height as his dogfather, he was now barley up to his shoulders.

"No!"

The two adults stared at him in surprise.

"I'm even shorter than I was before!"

Remus smothered a laugh whilst Sirius didn't even bother, throwing back his head and letting out his bark-like laugh.

"Come on pup, let's go down and have a cup of tea. I think that we need to call Dumbledore."

* * *

So! Still no clues as to what creature Harry now shares his blood with. If anyone guesses, you can have a cookie :3 Hope you enjoyed this chapter, as always leave a review to let me know how I did.


End file.
